Woman of the Snow (雪女)
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Stranded during a snowstorm with his mentor, a young sculptor encounters a snow spirit who spares his life. He swears to never tell anyone about what he saw. But then he meets a mysterious, beautiful woman who resembles the ghost whilst dealing with the wicked bailiff who makes their lives unbearable. First in the Konoha Kaidan Trilogy.
1. Shinwa to Genjitsu

**This is the first in a brand new series I have decided to call Konoha Kaidan. :D The latter means "ghost story" if anyone didn't guess.**

 **The legend of the Snow Woman is one of many popular aspects of Japanese mythology. As such I have immensely enjoyed the well-known anthology film Kwaidan (1964) and The Snow Woman (1968); the latter is both an expansion of the story of the former as well as a retelling at the same time. Essentially they are the same.**

 **All in all, both adaptations are from the story "Yuki-onna" by Lafcadio Hearn in his book Kwaidan, released in 1904. So were the other three stories in the 1964 anthology.**

 **Now I bring this story based off of Hearn's tale and the films. :D Rated for non-explicit, non-sexual nudity and mild sensuality, some swearing and intense situations.**

 **Chapter title translation: "myths and realities".**

 **I own neither Naruto, the Yuki-onna or any of its related adaptations.**

Chapter One

Shinwa to Genjitsu

 _Long ago, in a village called Konoha which was slowly coming of age into the modern era to become a larger place, where there was much snow in winter, there circulated among the people who lived there a legend of the Snow Woman -_ yuki-onna _in their tongue._

 _It is spoken around the campfires or in the sanctuary of the bed, one evening and during a snowstorm, the spirit of snow turned into the terrible_ yuki-onna _and roamed the mountains and plains. And if a man accidentally spied her, the snow woman immediately took possession of him._

 _Common villagers believe this legend; however there would be those who were skeptical and would nonetheless be surprised and horrified..._

~o~

Konoha Village was slowly becoming something larger than a mere village as it had been over the last century. Two decades of wartime left it nearly in ruins that reconstruction had been underway. But on this night will be spoken of two woodcutters from this broken town.

The first was an old man who appeared rather young for his years, which was unusual in these times. Spiky white hair tied back in a ponytail, a well-built frame and fair skin. Red lines traveled from beneath his eyes and ended at the jawline. His name was Jiraiya, hailed as the sculptor of Konoha following the Second Great War. He served in the imperial forces and survived unlike many.

The other man, who was a lad of eighteen, was Naruto. Blond hair spiked and vibrant as the sun, eyes broad and clear as the cloudless skies, and an exuberant air that didn't seem to go out even if things were gloomy. He was the adopted son of the old man who was also a guardian of both of his parents, therefore he was considered a non-blood grandson.

It was during the day that these two ventured out into the forest near the base of the mountain and traveled north for some miles, where they cut down wood for a living and sculpted the best statues. After a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky, the snow littering the ground and covering everything except the bodies of water they would sometimes stop to drink from, and the young man would help the old man up the high slopes of snow since he wasn't as young as he still appeared. The fallen flurries of white had reached them to the middle of their calves, so it was often difficult to hike. But cutting down wood was what they did for a living.

And besides, snow was beautiful even if it killed everything in its path so something new would grow in the next season. There were icicle crystals dripping, naturally formed that handmade would just destroy them.

It wasn't long before the men arrived at the sight of the tall tree they came all the way out here for. It was none other than a happy accident. The tree that was going to give them something beyond their wildest dreams. _And it looks so much like a living human being!_ Naruto thought excitedly.

"Indeed, kid," old man Jiraiya agreed, eyes shining, "because it stood long since before I was even born myself. It's a miracle it survived the wartimes."

Just before night fell and after a kneeling of prayer for the good fortune, it was decided that the tree would remain as it was because it was so special, but at least they knew where it was now; both Jiraiya and his apprentice were going to head back down to Konoha to request permission from the legal officer himself, but it was then that a great snowstorm overtook them and stunted their travel back to the village. They couldn't even cross the bridge of the great river because sometimes that thing would be taken away by the powerful waves. And who was stupid to go swimming in this weather?

There were a few collection of huts they came across that Jiraiya insisted they stop for the night and get a fire going so they didn't freeze to death. And boy, was he glad they could for the night until this blizzard died, but that also meant they would have to keep the fire alive, taking turns or something. Right now...

"It's very happy despite this rotten luck," the old man who was like his grandfather all these years was saying, "that we found that splendid matter which many searched for so long. People had been talking about it since the village was built, but something always happened that it was never discovered and cut down. It's like destiny, Naruto. And that blizzard...I'm starting to think it's a call for celebration."

Naruto, who had been stirring up the porridge, grinned cheekily and held up his small cup to his master's. When the bailiff heard about this, they were going to get the permission to cut it down as soon as possible. Either way, Naruto was so excited that he would finally begin the work that was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him. And the old man couldn't be happier that this work of his - or theirs - would include their names and be known to the people for a long time to come.

That was one of the biggest dreams a person could have: to be known and respected for something so special and made all the difference.

The goddess Toreransu carved by their hands would be around for probably a thousand years, no jinx intended. She wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last.

Jiraiya then decided it was time to lay down for the night, cuing Naruto to pick up a thermal straw blanket and laying it over his mentor so he didn't freeze. If he would take the brunt of the icy night, he would.

It wasn't long before he, too, fell asleep to the warm fire which flickered with additional air that seeped under the door...unaware of the misty white figure that appeared from the darkness and slowly faltering storm, towards the hut where the two men were slumbering.

~o~

He wasn't sure what woke him up, but it wasn't just the cold. _Damn it, the fire went out._ Some snow showered his face and his body. Naruto grimaced and sat up, relieved his body wasn't frozen - yet - but when his attention fell to the door, at it open, he was dismayed that it wasn't strong to stay in place, and he had to estimate that it was in the early hours of the morning. The absence of a window was another relief, but it was short-lived because of what was going to happen if he didn't get up and close it...

...but something - _someone_ \- present in the hut kept him glued in his current place.

There stood a woman - a woman in white - or should he say from head to foot she WAS white, save for the long, sleek black hair that framed the sides of her face? He didn't see outlines of a kimono or any garment, but she was _naked_. _Oh, man, if I could freeze to death and die happy from seeing a naked girl..._

However, her curves were seen, but everything sensitive was blurred or something, sparing him trouble. Her face was the only thing he could see as she came closer and closer into the room, snowflakes trailing in after her. The howling of the wind was heard as a haunting melody for her entrance.

Suddenly, the entire room was covered with frost from top to bottom. Icicles dripped overhead from the wooden beams.

The door slammed closed behind the mysterious woman who now caused Naruto's heart to turn to ice, especially when he looked into her eyes. They were pure white just like the rest of her body. _Like pearls_. She then started forward to where Jiraiya was still sleeping, her eyes unblinking, and she knelt down beside him, her face lowering to nearly touch his...and her breath blew across his face, the white puff seen...and then the old man's face was shimmering and frosted like real ice. His expression remained peaceful and devoid of pain, like hypothermia claiming him.

Naruto could only watch, his throat dry, as the strange woman froze his teacher and grandfather figure to death before his eyes. Now he realized who _and_ what she was; why hadn't he realized it before?

 _The Woman of the Snow._

Now he remembered the spirit said to roam the mountains and plains in times of snow, like tonight, and no man would be lucky to flee from her. How could he and Jiraiya not have known something like this would happen?!

Now the snowy woman's eyes were back on him, ready to have him next. _My short life is flashing before my eyes!_ He didn't have it in himself to scream, because who would come to him for help all the way out here? And it wasn't like anyone would make it in time. Whimpering breathlessly, he drew his comforter up to his mouth, covering it, while he was sure his eyes showed his emotions.

The specter regarded him without even a hint of expression, as she finally knelt before him, resting on both knees, and leaned closer only to stop. In his horror, he could make out the details of her face up close. Though it was dark, the snow illuminated enough for him to see hints of lavender in the midnight hair, which had bangs above the featureless irises, her face heart-shaped...and then those lips without a shape formed a soft smile when she regarded his face the same way.

They were thinking the same thing as him: _beautiful._

And when she spoke, he had no idea how to describe her voice, but it was soft as the snow, sweet as the fresh air, yet hard as the icicles and the raging winds. "I intended to treat you as the other man...but you are so young and so beautiful that I can't help but feel pity for you."

Naruto didn't blink, too enchanted by her face and the sound of her voice to feel relaxed that she decided he was going to live - but with a catch. "But in return, since I'll spare your life, you must never tell anyone about what you've seen now. Not even your most affectionate ones like your parents, wife and children. If you so much as breathe one word, I'll know it...and I'll kill you. Will you honor your word and swear on your life?"

He thought she was going to break her word when he didn't reply; he broke like one of those ice pieces above.

"...yes, I swear on my life," Naruto finally choked out, nodding so hard that he thought his head would roll off his shoulders.

She was gone then, out the door which once again slammed behind her, and the snow within the hut vanished with her to the outdoors. But Jiraiya remained frozen solid. Dead. And Naruto wasn't sure if it was only a dream or if it really happened - but he was sure the old man who raised him as his own, taught him everything he knew, was gone. He wept that night and his tears turned to ice on his skin.

 **About the Snow Woman from Wiki in terms of her appearance we just saw:**

 **"Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy landscape (as famously described in Lafcadio Hearn's Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things). She sometimes wears a white kimono, but other legends describe her as nude, with only her face and hair standing out against the snow. Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints (in fact, some tales say she has no feet, a feature of many Japanese ghosts), and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened."**

 **Based on this, the nude form, sans sensitive parts, with the face and hair shown was ideal and different from what I saw in the movies and read in Hearn's story.**

 **Review please. :D I love detail besides simple love and just asking for an update. Begging for more is a waste of time. NO FLAMES.**


	2. Ro ku to Ame no

**I didn't say it before, but this story also has scenarios and quotes from the 1968 Snow Woman film. :) It also had a patron goddess of love and compassion in the village it takes place, but I changed her name to that of Toreransu, which essentially means compassion, leniency, endurance and tolerance.**

 **Chapter title translation: "worthy and rainy". Very silly, but the best I could do. XD**

Chapter Two

Ro ku to Ame no

 _"I will stay silent! Please don't kill me!"_

He jerked awake, feeling the sweat in his skin and his throat clenching, almost cutting off his oxygen. He thought he died, but it was then he found himself awoke that morning after finding Jiraiya dead and frozen, and he was blessed to be alive, albeit guilty because his mentor was gone. Though it was common to die of the cold if you stayed out there that long, but he'd been told he was lucky and it ate him away.

But the memory - or dream? - of the woman in the snow haunted him at night since then. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but one thing was for sure, and he was never to tell anyone if he valued his own life.

Naruto saw he was home, and he wasn't alone anymore. "What's happening? Another nightmare, Naruto?" Tsunade asked him, kneeling in front of him with a hot cup of special tea she brewed for those with a cold.

"It's fine. I just slept badly." That made her frown even as he accepted it and took a sip.

"Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

The woman was Jiraiya's wife, having been his partner in battle when they were younger, and she had the ability to heal others unlike any you'd witness. She was also the granddaughter of a feudal lord who was killed in battle years ago, which left her in poverty, but her childhood friend made everything better and helped her be put to use. And for her middle age, despite the few lines showing, she was still buxom as ever. Reading through people was one of her gifts if not seeing them crystal-clear.

Naruto shook his head, looking her square in the eye. "Nope, I have nothing to hide, Granny," he answered.

"Well, I hope so," Tsunade acquiesced, "because I know you well. Although I have experience in these things, I still want to know what caused my husband's death out there and why you were sick since then."

A day or two had passed since he came home with the news of the old man's death overnight and soon after, he was stricken with the cold sickness which was left behind for the lucky ones. "I do, too," he answered, "but I forgot to put more wood into the fire, and he froze in his sleep. But here I am alive, and I feel responsible." He lowered his eyes; half of it was true that he wished it was completely. That was also what the people who helped him home said, but he was sure he'd been delirious that he couldn't have said the story himself.

Tsunade shrugged, though she was still doubtful. "Well, if you know nothing more, I'll believe your word and theirs."

At the same time, it was then they both heard the cries outside, repeatedly saying "heave-ho!" It could mean one thing that it made Naruto so happy. _They brought the tree old man Jiraiya and I found!_

He wasted no time bolting out of bed, going out the front entrance of the cottage, his "mother" behind him, and that was when he saw the several logs, freshly removed of unnecessary branches, and being carried as well as being showed through the village - the people crowding around to watch in awe of the legendary tree that survived since the founding of their home.

Tsunade's eyes were shining bright like the sun above at this thing her husband had found but then had to die before it could come here.

The great old priest of Konoha, in black and white robes, was coming through with his attendants in hand, but Naruto just let himself stand and be at the old man's attention. He'd known old man Sarutobi since he was a young boy, and the man knew his late parents, Minato and Kushina. "Well, Naruto," the younger man beside the elder, named Iruka, said with a smile, "the priest of the temple said today they brought that good material which Jiraiya, rest his soul, found. He said you were the master's successor. You should be the one to set about the work on the goddess Toreransu immediately."

Naruto had no idea how to respond to this. Master Jiraiya had been dead for a few days, and they just thought of him as the man to carve the statue in his honor and for this village they all loved. What an honor, but -! "Oh, I...what do you say...?" He cleared his throat and bowed his head humbly.

"Forgive me, Iruka and Priest Sarutobi, but I completely lack the experience for such an important work," he mumbled.

The old priest chuckled and rested his palm flat on the blond head. Warmth coursed through his head and set him alight. "Never mind, my boy. Jiraiya has always praised you. He believed in you from the moment he took you under his wing just as he did your father before you. Despite your youth, your work is noteworthy."

Those complimentary words made him feel like he was on top of the world. If his master was looking down from heaven, then he swore he wouldn't fail this important task even if he came at a dead end. And thanks to Granny Tsunade, his widow, she insisted he agree, so how could he say no?

Naruto turned around to the log behind him, putting his palm flat on its rough surface and accepted. "This is what my master desired so much, even if I'm not worthy."

~o~

When spring came, who would have thought that his fortune would take another turn?

He was home, going through sketches of the statue which was important before he would dare to do any carving. The weather was relaxing if nasty, but it was a soothing contrast to the death that was up in the mountains. So far he was only a little inspired, and he was going to take a break when he was standing up - and that was when he saw _her_ outside the window of his small room.

She was dressed in a plain gray kimono patterned simply with butterflies and a susuki grass scenery, the sash matching. Her black hair was long, tied behind her head, beneath a straw hat. He was about to call out to her when she became aware that someone was watching her, and slowly turned around only to see Naruto looking back at her.

He found himself stricken by a pair of pearly eyes with a tint of lavender in them. _Wait, those eyes..._

Suddenly, he felt his face grow up to the highest degrees ever in his skin. He hadn't seen a beautiful girl look at him the way she did, nor did she speak to him the way she did. It was soft and gentle as the rain. "I have...taken advantage of your roof. Please excuse me." She was just standing up when Tsunade appeared at the same time.

"Oh, you should get out of that rain, girl! If you remain under such intense rain, you'll be drenched!" the well-endowed blonde exclaimed. She walked around and opened up the door. "Don't hesitate and come inside."

The girl's eyes widened, and both hands flew before herself. "Oh, no, I don't wish to impose," she said hesitantly, but Tsunade insisted when he was too chicken to stand up - but then he found it in himself to say that people help each other all the time in situations like this. And Tsunade was pleased when the girl finally complied and found her way inside. "This is an old house, so don't be afraid. It's just the two of us here. I recently lost my husband."

The girl giggled a little. "Thank you very much for the care. It's so unexpected and so different from where I came from..."

 _Well, spring rain is still cold especially when the season begins._

Tsunade had gotten to work on starting a hot pot of tea for the guest, and he watched the entire time, unsure of what to say or do. He watched as she accepted a cup when it was done. "I will continue on my way soon," the girl said, making him think that she was too modest than he liked in a female, since Tsunade and his own mother were tough cookies. She then jerked her head in the direction of the door when thunder cracked, telling her that she wouldn't be able to go out again anytime soon, to wherever she was heading.

"Please tell me where you are going," Tsunade said warmly.

The young woman looked back with a small smile again. "I was going to the village of Ame. I have friends there."

Ame Village was said to be dominated by torrential rains, and little was known about that place, although history had it listed as the smaller nation compared to the five great ones, counting Konoha, to suffer the full force of the last great war. And such a young girl under a rainstorm like this! Nevertheless, he and Tsunade wished her the best, but since it didn't look like the rain would end today, she was welcome to spend the night.

It was then that Naruto found himself admiring the girl the more he looked at her from the doorway as she chatted for a bit with his somewhat mother and grandmother in one. He already figured out that she charmed him in an extremely positive way. She was a beauty he had never thought existed. Radiance and kindness in one.

She was also so soaked that she could use a change of clothes. Which Tsunade suddenly noticed and quickly apologized for not noticing. She offered one of her own from the wooden chest, which was pale lavender and covered with blossoms in shades of pink, blue and white, and finished with black birds.

Naruto had the glimpse of a bared, smooth and pale shoulder when the girl stepped behind a screen, and he quickly stepped back to respect her privacy. Although he heard Tsunade speak of how beautiful she was, and how she envied the younger girl despite being aware she obviously had a body that still had the men dropping with bloody noses.

When she came out again, Naruto thought he was seeing a newly bloomed flower of spring.

To look at her in that garment which was Tsunade's, seeing how it fit her so well - and then he finally saw the necklace that was around her neck. On a thick black thread close to her throat, framed with delicate pewter seashells was a radiantly cut blue-green gem the color of the sea. It made him wonder who gave that to her, or if it was all hers. _A true artist had to make something like that._

She gave a sad look then when he asked her. "It was from my father, but he disowned me. Yet I couldn't even bring myself to part with it."

It made him angry to know she'd been released for a possibly cruel reason by a man who was supposed to protect her, but he wasn't sure he was brave to ask what happened since she clearly was troubled like he still was over Jiraiya's death. She was leaving wherever she'd belonged to before, but did she really think she would be happy in Ame where she said she had friends? What about here in Konoha where she would surely be welcomed and make new friends - like with him? But it was her choice and not his.

He decided to not bother her with too many questions since she was clearly leaving tomorrow anyway. And even though he didn't know her, he had a feeling he was going to miss her presence.

But until then, he was going to enjoy her company.


	3. Ai to Higeki

**Bring Kleenex and a strong or soft drink of your choosing because of what will happen in here. There is violence and emotion, and implied smut.**

 **Chapter title translation: "love and tragedy".**

Chapter Three

Ai to Higeki

"Oh...it's so beautiful it looks like a real human hand!" the girl, who told him her name was Hinata - _and so beautiful if it means "place in the sun"_ \- gushed when he showed her one of the pieces he did as a reference. "And this is the hand of the goddess Toreransu?"

"Just a sample," Naruto answered, although it was far too small for his own liking. "It's a very complicated work, and I am very inexperienced with these things. My master died too soon." Besides sketches on paper, he had a method of carving from scratch ten times before the final result was flawless. He was currently on the fifth - and it was still very bad no matter the praise it was getting.

Hinata was so sweet and supportive, even if she didn't have experience with crafts. "It turns out so well. Your master must have been outstanding himself."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, putting the hand down on the table. She picked it up then and there, admiring it with a shimmering single star in each eye. "I would like to have...such beautiful hands. Only a god could carve something like this from stone..." she whispered, sounding like she had gone off to another place, lost in fantasy. The compliment made him flustered, and he looked down at her hands which held that one which wasn't even real. He sometimes didn't understand girls who weren't aware of how lovely they looked.

She was one such case.

"Your hands ARE beautiful," he said before he could stop himself; that earned him a little gasp of surprise. He quickly changed the subject. "So, I was entrusted to carve the main sacred statue for our local temple. This village has been taking its time to rebuild itself for a new age ever since the last war ended. Not only us, but our neighbors had heavy losses. And to obtain this work is a great honor, for any master of Buddhist statues. But..." He looked down at the papers and tools in front of him. "...I'm not sure I have the ability for this. I worry so much. I wish my master was here sometimes."

"Where is your master now?" Hinata asked. "You said he was dead."

"Yes. He died in his sleep while we were stranded during the last horrible snowstorm. I'd rather not talk about it." She nodded, a sad gaze in her eyes now.

But then she perked up. "Oh, but don't worry. Surely everything will be all right?" She held up the carved, small hand in her palm. "This says how gifted you are."

 _This work which I undertook, risking my life because my master couldn't make it, but I..._ Yet here this girl was, insisting he could complete it despite his lack of courage.

The rest of the night, late as it grew, was spent with her looking through his work at the same time he tired himself into the late hours, which became a habit afterwards. He would wake up to a fine, misty morning and a warm cup of tea and breakfast...and it began with that one morning after when he heard Tsunade and Hinata converse about the old woman thanking the younger for saving her.

But then he noticed something very wrong, so he asked what it was, opening the screen door and questioning. Both women looked up at him. "I felt heaviness in my sleep," Tsunade answered, a tired glaze in her amber eyes. She grunted when the pearl-eyed girl helped her sit up. "But Hinata looked after me. Everything is fine now."

She was looked after while he himself slept like a log. Because he had been working so hard. "I learned this from my mother, who was a doctor before she died when I was very young," Hinata explained. "My younger sister and cousin who lost his parents as an infant also learned from her."

"She recognized my symptoms right away," Tsunade said, amazed. "I could ask you to stay on and be my assistant!"

It was then that Hinata brought up a special medicine for the illness that she found in the woman who wasn't as young as she looked anymore, like her husband before her. "It's this herb that I believe grows somewhere hereabout. I saw it on my way here."

He knew where it was, and later that day he went with her to retrieve it. Up on the hilltop a few distances from the village was so much of it that day! Hinata was having a field day when she plucked so many to put into her given basket. And Naruto got to help her, though sometimes he forgot serrated leaves were the toxic ones.

While he watched her, he thought maybe it was a good time to ask her, or at least give a hint. "Miss Hinata...are you in a hurry to leave?"

His question caused her to halt; the look on her face was questioning and conflicted. "You could stay in our house at least until Granny gets well again," Naruto offered. _Unless someone else is really waiting for you in Ame..._ When he asked her, the reply was solemn and unsurprising.

"I have...really no one waiting for me. I have learned to take care of myself after my father pushed me out of the house. One reason was because I reminded him too much of Mother. It was a snowy night when it happened. I never saw my baby sister or my cousin again either. I just hope they are doing well."

So...she really was alone, too? _And damn it, that is not a good reason to kick out your own daughter like that, old man!_ "I don't have any family either," Naruto admitted, starting to walk with her and paused to bend down, pick up a few of the herbs for her. "My parents died when I was still a toddler. My late master, Jiraiya, was my father's mentor in both the services and sculpting. He raised me as his own." He looked at her again, daring to ask her if she had a lover or a fiancé waiting for her. She said there was none, then asked him if he had a bride, which made him laugh a little.

"Who would want to marry someone like me?" Someone inexperienced, not good with girls, and was such a dreamer half the time...

But when Hinata looked at him, she smiled and put her hand on his cheek - but instead of warmth, he got a sudden burst of _cold_ , leaving him tingling a little with pleasure.

~o~

All this time ever since she was thrown out of home and into the snowy night, she was desolate and had to try and find her way into the world, but who would want a homeless peasant girl like her? She thought her fortune would never change...until that fateful rainy spring day in Konoha, not far away from where she was born and grew up.

Naruto and Tsunade were kind to let her stay with them. Then that boy filled her with a warmth in her core that she hadn't known in a long time - that handsome young man, kind and welcoming to her, talented despite the lack of confidence in himself, with the sunburst hair and sky-filled eyes, those unique lines on his cheeks which made him appear like a fox, and the fact he had no one in his life either. But he got luckier compared to her because he had two people who cared about him when his parents were gone. Tsunade was a strong woman, but her age was finally catching up to her, so all Hinata could do now was tend to her the way she knew best.

But thinking about Master Jiraiya made her insides twitch with utter guilt.

 _Perhaps I could settle down here and do more of her practices. I can be happy here. And Naruto...I can see he wants me to stay here._

It made her scowl to herself to wonder why no girl would want to marry someone like him. They had no idea what they were missing out on.

When they got all the herbs they needed for Tsunade, who didn't have long to live but enough time to recover in parts, they were greeted with a horrible sight in the street they approached. A man on a colorfully garbed white horse lead the way of many dark ones - _pale, with white hair and blue tints everywhere, like a ghost_ \- and halted at the sight of several young children playing with the logs that were tied up, and one rolled before his path. This enraged him very much. He roared out at them.

"What impudence!" Uncaring that they were only children, he collected himself back up and dusted himself off to go after them, show them no mercy.

He ended up with one when the others got away, and he drew out his _wakizashi_ for the kill - but then one certain Tsunade had to appear. "No, bailiff!" she shouted. "They're only children -"

She received not the sword, but a lash which was replaced - by a wooden stick nonetheless. She yelled out in pain. "Such impudence!" the pale man, the bailiff - _the overseer_ \- repeated. "They were rolling logs, and someone could have been killed - _I_ could have been killed." He seemed to not care if he was hurting an old woman in the middle of a public road as long as it gave him a sense to retain his pride after such humiliation.

Naruto hissed behind her. "That bastard...that's the bailiff. I never met him, but I heard about him. I thought he wasn't this kind of man, but I was such an idiot. GRANNY!" he shouted, bolting forward through the crowd that was now gathering, and Hinata followed him worriedly. _That's going to get you into trouble!_ She wasn't sure she wanted to see him subjected to that whip, but she had to do something...

The whipping man glared at the approach of the two of them, halting altogether. "Who the devil are you to think to interfere? This old hag tried to when those impudent brats rolled those logs. I should punish you for your nuisance as well." Hinata tried not to make eye contact with him as she knelt beside poor Tsunade who was losing hold of herself in the pain her poor body couldn't handle. _At this rate, she could die faster than anticipated..._

"I'm Naruto," he growled back. "Master Jiraiya's apprentice. We once asked you for permission to fell a tree."

The pale man blinked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You speak of the master of Buddhist statues." He then shifted his attention to Hinata as she held onto the poor woman, and she had no choice but to look at him - and she didn't like the look in his eyes. _Lust at first sight._ But he said nothing to her, nor did he care about the fact Tsunade was in agony. "My horse," he said simply, and just like that, he jumped back on as if it never happened, then shouted at his men to follow him. But not before:

"I will punish you all someday. Just wait!"

There was no doubt he meant his word, but what could she do when the day came?

The people of Konoha parted in fright if they valued their lives. As for her and Naruto, they had to get Tsunade back to the house and fast. It was there that the woman croaked out the words as soon as they laid her down on her mat. "I'm...dying. I loathe to admit it, but I never thought it would be like this. All because of those children..."

But Naruto wouldn't have it. "No, Granny, you have to hold on! Just a little longer..." He bowed his head and rested his cheek atop her head. Her hand, once ripe and fair now taut and frail, clasped one of his hands in hers as she looked up at Hinata, who had arrived just before this happened. The girl had to close her eyes before she reopened them. _No...it couldn't have been my fault. I wasn't there when this happened. I had nothing to do with what happened today. But I should have helped her. I could help her now, but her injuries are too grievous..._

"Hinata, your arrival here was no accident." The wise words were spoken. "I despise begging, but this time I must: take care of Naruto when I am gone. He will surely become master, but someone should help him. You two must...marry."

She didn't know what to say to this, because she never thought of marriage, especially with these circumstances, unless she met the right man. And though they knew enough about each other in a single day and night, there was still so much about her he was better off not knowing...

Though Naruto seemed hesitant like she was, but she could see the determination to honor the old woman's wishes. It was an imposition, but she wished it.

Moments later, she died in both their arms, and they both held onto each other as well as her dead body for a good long awhile.

~o~

 _Granny Tsunade is gone, just like old man Jiraiya._

He never knew his parents that well since he was barely old enough to walk. Then his master died in the cold snowstorm night. Now his widow who was all Naruto had left was beaten to death by that bastard bailiff, who was called Toneri. He was said to be from a good family before it fell, and somehow he ended up in that position of legal overseer. Naruto couldn't believe this was the same man who gave permission to him and his dead master to cut down that tree for the statue...

He'd killed his somewhat grandmother, threatened him and Hinata - and if only there was a way to make him pay!

But what could he do as revenge? He was nothing but a peasant, and in these times the upper class treated them like dirt. Toneri was an example. _I wish I was fast enough, strong enough to save you, Granny. But I hope you and Master find peace in heaven, and my parents._

He also thought it so quick to marry Hinata at her request, but at the same time, he was happy. She was everything he wanted in a girl, so they would worry about the rest later. The next day, Tsunade was given a proper burial, and she was so celebrated that everyone in the village attended. There were wildflowers plucked and thrown before the body was given burial, incense lit and prayers chanted. Old man Sarutobi performed the services with Iruka and several others in attendance; the air was somber for them, too. The word would always be the truth: bailiff Toneri killed her for interfering no matter if the incident with the children was an innocent accident.

The next day, he and Hinata had a traditional ceremony, but it was small with only a few guests. Since it was so sudden and at the old lady's dying request. But to look at her in another of Tsunade's kimonos took his breath away: the outer layer was purple, light enough to show off the inky black swirls, and beneath a lighter layer of lavender.

Now they were home, and both really nervous about sharing a bed for the first time, since he got the master room now that it was all his. But every house had an extra room, the mat hung with gauze curtains: _the bridal chamber._ Jiraiya taught him enough about these things, but Hinata? She'd said that she learned the subject on her own time, but she was worried about thinking about the working mechanisms instead of it just being a sweet experience.

She approached him in just the simple lavender under layer, and the question came timidly: "Do you really...like me, Naruto?"

"Yes, I do," he answered, unafraid. "From the moment I saw you..."

That night was sweet and wonderful, all troubles aside for now, and they lay together in each other's arms the rest of the night, the sheer curtains blanketing them with nature's love. He memorized every inch of her from then on, while they had their whole lives ahead of them, peeling away each layer from her body, every curve supple and soft as it should be...

...but why was she so _cold?_

 **It broke my heart to kill Tsunade off, but it also brought in the main villain of the story: Toneri, none other, as the evil bailiff. We haven't seen the last of him yet. All of this happened in the 1968 movie. Ugh, the demonic rage I felt for that evil bastard, and still do...**


	4. Supiritto to Uta

**Only been some hours, but I was busy enjoying Ayakashi: Japanese Classic Horror, which includes Yotsuya Kaidan - which will become one of the sequels after this one. :D It's a story to speak about for another time, but this tale and the two sequels to follow are NOT related to each other and won't be recommended to read them in chronological order, though if you are familiar with classic Japanese horror, then be my guest to enjoy them in the future.**

 **Yotsuya Kaidan tells the story of a woman who marries a masterless samurai. Her father was killed by him, but she doesn't know it was her husband because of a disagreement. This prompts a quest to find the murderer, and her husband eventually grows tired of her even after she gives birth to their child - and he begins to seek a way out. The wife, a good and virtuous woman, is unaware of her man's murderous intentions as he sets to marry the daughter of another noble house, and leads to poison her, disfiguring her face and leaving her to die. She comes back as a vengeful ghost to exact revenge on him and his new in-laws. (The story for this will be known as "A Fragile Blue Rose").**

 **The third, The Pink Hair, is inspired by the first story in Kwaidan (titled "The Black Hair"). Similarly, a young samurai is reduced to poverty by the ruin of his master and leaves his devoted wife to seek employment in a new province and marries the daughter of his employer for prestige. He soon comes to regret his mistake and returns home to rectify and reconnect with the woman he wronged - only to find a NASTY surprise waiting for him. ;)**

 **Somehow this chapter was hard to do, mostly because the major trouble begins with a certain pale man besides the death of poor Tsunade.**

 **Chapter title translation: "spirits and songs".**

Chapter Four

Supiritto to Uta

He and Hinata were happily married a good couple weeks. Nothing much really changed, though many said marriage did that. The woman in the upper class would usually have NO say in who she would marry, and if she had to escape, it was through suicide or to just become a shrine maiden or something in the temples. If the latter happened, she was considered a disgrace to the family.

The peasants were spared such fates, lucky for his new wife.

The viewing of the cherry blossoms had begun towards the end of the month, which was a joyous time to reflect on what they had in the present, to talk about the future and to keep in mind how short life was - and to make sure nothing was ever taken for granted. Grander festivities were held with more people, especially those who could afford, but for the lower class, it meant working with what you had and making the best of it. That was what he'd done all his life: make the best of everything in spite of what happened.

This night they found themselves in front of a small ceremony, then joined it on their knees as darkness grew pitcher, save for the lanterns and fires that were lit. The shaman chanted in their language as he sprinkled a tree branch over a boiling pot, to ward off evil spirits that could be present on this night...

...and then Naruto noticed something peculiar then and there.

Hinata seemed wary about the fires she would be around, and she didn't even join him when he went to kneel down for the prayer; she vanished just like that. He had to stand up and go find her - only to find her across the _torii_ sign and bridge, kneeling beside a tree and holding onto herself. "Oh, Hinata, your face is turning blue!" he exclaimed, bending down beside her.

She nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I...don't feel very well. I'm sorry, Naruto." She turned her eyes away then and there to the path away from the services. "Let us return home?"

He couldn't agree more.

~o~

The shaman that night believed she was a spirit the moment he laid his eyes on her. Then he cursed in tongues and threw the fire in her direction...and it landed on her left shoulder, leaving a permanent mark that she had to make sure Naruto could never see, but she wasn't sure how she would be able to hide from him.

The pain was overwhelming that it made her retreat away from the site, across the bridge which she was unwelcomed. And it worried her husband, but she couldn't tell him. She wasn't allowed to tell him if she wanted to.

She examined the injury, nursed it while he was sleeping that night. That mark turned into a permanent burn instead of a Buddhist marking.

From then on, she had to make sure she wasn't completely in the circle - or seen in plain sight by holy people - because she didn't want Naruto to find out like that one shaman did. And so six years went by since she arrived in Konoha, since Tsunade died and she married Naruto soon after. Life was wonderful, and there hadn't been another encounter with that horrid bailiff afterwards. _Or is he just biding his time, giving us a false sense of security?_

Motherhood was something she wondered about, but never did she think it would be as painful as it was said to be. Or was this compared to what the women spoke of? She bore two children: son Boruto was now almost six, and Himawari was almost old enough to walk. The little boy looked every inch like his father whilst his sister resembled her mother if also having Naruto's bright blue eyes.

Today they were at the cemetery, at Tsunade's memorial, and Boruto was kneeling like a good boy, hands up in prayer and bowing his head respectfully. She stood behind him, the baby in arms, and her husband beside her. Saying he was so happy he had a good wife and two beautiful children. She felt the same about him. They were both wonderful parents.

"And you're still beautiful as you were then," Naruto told her, kissing her cheek.

However, when it was over and they were heading back home for the day, they were greeted by unwanted visitors who were far from happy to see them in return: Toneri the bailiff and his attendants. "Boruto, get behind me," Hinata whispered sharply, and her son scurried behind her while keeping a scrutinizing eye on the mean white man in the front. And as unwanted respect, they had no choice but to kneel as greeting.

What he said next was a total shock: "Naruto, it's been a long time. Here I have brought Master Sasori...your competition." Said man was young, perhaps a few years older, with red hair and green-brown eyes. "He is a very famous master from the sand village Suna, and we have decided just now that he will also produce a main sacred statue for the temple."

 _He...he said...Naruto is being_ replaced?!

"But," Toneri went on, approaching a seething Naruto and herself, who was also bubbling like lava beneath the ice and holding their boy close with one arm and the baby in the other, "this work was entrusted to you, wasn't it? I say you should show us what you are capable of." His eyes, light blue around a white pupil, sparkled like snow beneath the moonlight.

He was approaching her again by a few steps, making no effort to hide his motivations beneath that cold shell. She could only coolly scowl back at him. But he made no advance while her husband and children were still present.

Back at the house, poor Naruto was in a turmoil. She was laying the baby down for her nap, right after feeding and changing her, and then announced that she was taking Boruto out with her because she had business to attend to, healing some patients which was left to her from Tsunade. But the old woman never left an assistant in particular, so it naturally went to Hinata.

Now she watched on the hilltop from which her son and four other children - two boys and two girls - were singing a song that was in this village from the first day it was brought to life on these soils. It was, however, a difficult song to master, so Boruto was going to need more time than this.

 _Now, now near the small brook behind the house._

 _A snake lived before and a tortoise lives now._

 _A common tortoise, but it steals people._

 _Yesterday it took four people,_

 _and today - five more._

 _A family of nine people in all._

 _And these stolen people disappeared..._

Boruto stood away from the rest of them, red-faced and forgetting the words, so he just chose to listen and absorb, but he was only five and therefore was still early. _Father always said the sooner you start, the better it will be later._

It was just like the bullying to begin: "Boruto doesn't sing! Don't you know this song? Don't bother us if you don't!"

Hinata decided to step in by walking their way, and the child who spoke cried out in horror at her approach, fearing punishment, prompting his companions to flee with him. She snickered to herself, but it stopped when she saw her little boy on his knees, bowing his head forward and trying not to cry. "Boruto!" She fell beside him and helped him sit up. "It's okay, your mother is here," she said tenderly, wiping his tears away. "Are you injured?"

He shook his head. "Mom," he said, "teach me to sing this song."

He thought he wanted to learn how to, because those children would have to leave him alone or just accept him somehow, because he had no friends yet. But it was a very hard song to master; he was insisting. Well, she was his mother, so what could she do even if he was too young to learn it so quickly, wouldn't memorize it?

 _"..near the small brook behind the house, a snake lived before, and a tortoise lives now..."_

~o~

That did it! That bastard bailiff thought to toy with him - no, he thought to _ruin_ him! By bringing in someone else from out of the village to compete with him! _And old man Sarutobi AGREED to this?!_

He was sure it had to do with the fact that it had been five years since he was working on the statue, with no final effort, despite all his hard work and precious time to sketch and sculpt with scratch, with plenty of wood to go around. And as for the material, it took four to five years to dry it out for the statue. Toneri was harassing him like this, being on his tail as the perfect opportunity he waited for since he killed Granny Tsunade.

He had to keep a clear head and remind himself that the old priest really sided with him, so there was still a chance he could get this thing all ready and show his worth. To make the difference his master wanted for this village they both loved.

Naruto grinned to himself as he looked out the window of his workplace at the house. As far as he was concerned, he grew and changed in the last five years. He had a wonderful family since losing his old one, though knowing they were all watching from above. _I will NOT lose to him, believe it!_

It was then that he heard the distant singing and went out to investigate. Up on the slope was none other than his wife and son; Hinata was singing that song that Tsunade used to love singing, and it had been hell for him to try and learn it at Boruto's age!

Hinata's singing was like a songbird in the spring, or in summer like now: _"- yesterday it took four people, and today - five. A family of nine people in all. And these stolen people disappeared..."_

If you asked Naruto, his life was perfect no matter a certain legal man making it hard at the present. His sanity would have been diminished if he didn't have Hinata, Boruto and baby Himawari.

 **The song present is also from the '68 feature, but I don't know what it's title is, and I don't have the Japanese lyrics, so the English translation had to suffice. Either way, it was sweet and simple. :) Japanese poetry and music doesn't need to rhyme, it seems.**

 **I also wanna say thank you for the reviews and support so far. More appreciated! (thumbs up)**


	5. Kyōi to Chiyu

**Hope I didn't keep everyone waiting. We're almost done, though. :D Isn't that great? A good story doesn't have to be monstrously long, so I hope you love it even more whenever we get to the end.**

 **If anyone wondered where I was, a couple things done during the day and tackling a couple other chapters from a couple different fics, one being for Mummy Lover.**

 **Chapter title translation: "threats and healings".**

Chapter Five

Kyōi to Chiyu

Now the statue was getting somewhere, and each feature was going to be flawless, he was sure of it - but done with extreme care. The draping of the robes were intricate, the hands graceful and at the right size, with the middle fingers bent inwards and joining with the thumbs.

But the face was the one thing he needed the most help on. She was the goddess of mercy and compassion, so her face had to reflect herself.

Hinata was kneeling beside him that day he was working more on the garments, troubled as he was even though working was helping him cope with the anger and frustration he had over knowing another man was competing against him - at the order of the bailiff himself - and with a different history from him. "It's unfair!" his wife huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sasori - I have heard of him - has apprentices helping him, but you have to do everything yourself."

Just then, the doors to their home opened, and came the calls: "Is Naruto home?"

It was none other than Toneri and his men. Angry inside, Naruto walked out to greet them - only to be swarmed by all four men. Hinata cried out. "What in the name of the gods are you doing?!" she demanded, trying to wrestle them off him. She was thrust away by one of them while the rest held onto Naruto. He growled in his throat; what disrespect was this for them to come into his home without telling him what this was about? _If Toneri came up with a trumped charge just to get rid of me -_

"We are arresting him for cutting down a tree on my land," Toneri answered. "It would be wise to not resist, woman."

There was a stunned silence as the wrestling stopped. What the - WHAT? What utter nonsense was this?! "That is unbelievable!" he shouted. "You gave me permission to cut down the tree!"

He got a smug smirk. "Well, you can say what you want, but I just happen to not recall such an order. Men, take him away," he said, turning halfway around, only to be stopped by Hinata.

"You will not," she said heatedly. "My husband obtained the order from the state temple. Surely you cannot disrespect such an order. He has to carry the order, so you should be wise yourself to not take him away." Just as it was expected, Toneri sniffed.

"Regardless, he will be taken." Hinata was about to protest again, but he held a white hand up. "Unless...if you want to save your husband, you can serve _me._ I can be a merciful man, so that is my offer."

Naruto was temped to spit in the man's face; he was implying that he wanted Hinata as his concubine, and it made his stomach roll to think of the woman he loved and mother of his children in the clutches of this slimy man whoever knew how often. Service to him would mean great wealth and glory, and she snarled at him, knowing what a high price that was. "Villain!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes and making his lip curl.

"You don't accept? Well, fine. I'll take another payment instead: three gold coins as the penalty for illegally felling the tree."

Naruto snapped inside. Three...gold COINS? They couldn't even afford that at all! All because he went back on his word because of five years ago! And here was the catch if they failed to deliver: Hinata would be taken away and never released as long as she lived. Their children would be left without a mother, and he would live with knowing what she must be going through in that filth's bed and arms - he tried to push those images out of his head.

"...I'll pay for it. Just give me the deadline."

He was shocked; how could she agree like that?! But before Naruto could protest, Toneri seemed delighted. "You will? Well, I will give you four days then, okay?" His eyes hardened then. "Four days and no more. I'm an impatient man..."

Naruto was released and thrust into her arms. He and his wife watched Toneri and his men leave then and there. _Glad Boruto didn't get to see that._ "How...how could you agree to the deal?" he asked in disbelief. She just looked after the men who vanished on their horses, the hooves galloping off until they were gone.

"I had to," she answered. "Oh, how illegal is this? These unscrupulous fiends shouldn't exist in this world!" He could have sworn he saw the veins sticking out around her eyes.

He had to agree. "Yes, but the bailiff has a higher position than we do."

"What if there was someone higher than him?"

There was - a patron. He occupied an important position in the nearby city. And what she said was enough to stun him to the point of almost refusing...but what other options was there to save them both from this disaster?

~o~

What a fine time it was to be toyed with by that bastard she wished she could freeze to death herself if the time came. But she had to do something that wasn't just that. Violence she hated so much.

When she arrived at the gates of the estate in the larger city of Konoha, she was told she couldn't personally present an application, but to pass it through the bailiff, Hinata's impatience was starting to wane. She had to tell them she couldn't, so she came in person. The guards told her their master was away, so that must mean his wife had to be there - assuming he HAD a wife.

It turned out he did, but the woman of the household was busy due to her child becoming sick...and that was when an idea came upon her.

It was a remarkable case: the poor child had a terrible fever that left him on the verge of death in which not even his own mother or the doctors could cure. The mother despaired that if something should happen to him before her husband and his father returned, she wouldn't be able to live...

To look upon that angelic but sickly face made her heart thaw. "I have two children," Hinata said softly, "and one is the same age as yours. I relate in every sense. I'm the daughter of a doctor, so I learned from her." She held her head high with determination.

"I will save him...even at the cost of my own life."

When the group left, she heard those men talking about how she was just a woman and might not be able to succeed where they couldn't, but they didn't know she was no ordinary woman. And her method wouldn't kill her, but tire her out when it was over. She couldn't finish it all at once, but she had to take a step at a time, or else.

While she was here the entire day, she wondered how her family was doing. She could only imagine Naruto was singing the song of the tortoise to Boruto as he was tucked in, then fed and changed Himawari before he rocked her to sleep. _They miss their mother, though._

She put the thoughts of her husband and children to the back of her mind and instead focused all her energies on this poor child who was very much depending on her as his mother was. Standing up, she allowed the room to darken and become colder than normal room temperature.

The only light focused in the middle, on the sleeping child in the mat. A soft shower of snow sprinkled on top of him. Some of it fell into the black bowl that was laid beside his form. When it was done, she picked up the rag and dipped some into it, then picked it up to lay across his forehead. This had to save him...it just had to...

~o~

Hinata had been gone for much of the day now. He just hoped she was doing well, because the longer she was gone, the more frazzled he was because of the deadline fast approaching. He liked to think it was interfering with his desire to make the face the goddess needed. He was lacking the inspiration. An artist needed that, otherwise you had nothing.

Naruto spent the better part taking care of the children, but when he looked down at the sleeping little boy and his baby sister who was curled into his embrace, he smiled before it faded. The boy would sometimes ask him when Mom was coming home, and Naruto would tell him that it would be a couple more hours. He wasn't sure how much longer it would be.

 _What is Hinata doing over there? Did the patron refuse and she is doing everything she can to earn those three coins when other options fail?_

His wife was a far more clever woman than Toneri gave her credit for. She must be thinking about something...

He soon became aware that someone was in his home - when he looked up, she stood there, paler than before and not smiling. He asked her when she got back and why she was so pale, but her eyes were trained on the statue. Then she took them off to fix on him. "Naruto, if I can cure the child of the patron, then I will obtain a reward. I'll do it for sure, and before the day that monster comes for his payment," she swore vehemently.

Naruto was amazed. She was so skilled in healing that she would be able to save a child - and the child of the man above the bailiff, nonetheless - so they were all protected, especially his work. Although it concerned him because it left her so pallid, risking her own life like that. He watched as she looked down at the sleeping children, kneeling beside them and pulling the blanket over, taking care to not cover the baby's face.

"I have to go now, darling. Will you take care of Boruto and Himawari for me? I already cooked dinner for you."

~o~

The snow was wonderful for many things besides killing those that were well past their prime. This one had an entire life ahead of himself, so she would NOT idly stand by and let the heat take him away.

She could feel the hot temperature burning down back to whence it came. It was working! She could see and feel that it was, and she was exhilarated...

...but when she reverted back to normal, she realized how tired she was. So exhausted she wanted to pass out, but she couldn't. The boy was going to live, and when would his father come home? He had to be here in time to see his little boy rejuvenated and restored. When he opened his eyes, he looked up at the strange woman who wasn't his mother. "Don't worry, you are going to live," Hinata told him, helping him sit up despite her own strength at its limits now.

She had enough to call for his mother, who came in near tears, then rushed back out because her husband had returned home. Hinata was excited to finally meet the patron himself, and he was overjoyed to see his son alive and well. "You saved our son, when even the doctors proved powerless," he said. "I am so grateful you saved him! I beg you to accept the reward as a token of gratitude!"

If things had been different, she would have refused the reward simply because she saved an innocent child, but that money was also needed to protect her husband and his work - and herself - so now, despite being tired to her bones, she accepted the six coins which was more than enough to cover that brutal fine.

When she returned home, her husband was once again targeted by that damned bailiff, and with Iruka present! Seething, she hurried inside just as an altercation was about to happen. Naruto was once again pressed up against the wall, and he looked relieved and frightened to see her here. _But he'll see I won't go with that monster._ She held out the bag of three coins, having separated them from the others before coming inside. "Take the money and depart," she ordered without a care, glaring fire into Toneri's eyes - lavender-tinted white against white-and-blue.

To her surprise, he accepted without a fight and nodded for his men to leave. Iruka gave them both a sympathetic glance and said he was going to leave them alone now, now that he'd seen what kind of man the bailiff truly was with his own two eyes. And just like that, her body became tired that she fell into Naruto's arms.

"Mom!"

Boruto stood there with the baby in his arms; he was such a big boy! Laughing, she released Naruto and knelt before her babies, taking them both into her embrace. "Oh, forgive me," she lamented softly, "I will never leave you both again!"

 _As long as your father never breaks a certain promise._

"But, if you do...then other men will come to take away my father," the boy said, a frightened look in his eyes.

"Oh, no! They will never take your dear father away!" She pulled them deeper against her, and that was when Naruto's face lit up when he beheld hers.

"Hinata...that's it! The face!" he said jovially. "Your face - now I know how to make the face of Toreransu! Yours is the inspiration I needed. Why didn't I see it from the very start?!"

 **Well, now that Toneri got his payment, he might be done harassing the happy couple - but it's still far from over. There's still the matter of the competition between the single, inexperienced young sculptor and the slightly older, experienced master with the students aiding him. Who will win?**


	6. Uragiri to Omoiyari

**So sorry to keep you all waiting. What kept me from doing this FINAL chapter was the fact I just did the next chapter of Mummy Lover, another fic unrelated to this and the trilogy.**

 **Be warned: an attempted rape with no nudity.**

 **Chapter title translation: "betrayal and compassion".**

Chapter Six

Uragiri to Omoiyari

Word got back to him that Sasori's statue, which was gilded in gold, was splendidly beautiful to behold, but old man Sarutobi saw one thing missing besides his praise: the brightness which could leave the prayers and visitors blind, as well as lacking of the compassionate face - and that meant Naruto still had a chance after all.

"It's a pity to pray to such an image," the old priest had said.

Naruto couldn't have been so happy his fortune had changed. He could imagine the look on Toneri's face when he must have heard of his loss. But it was too early to celebrate. And Iruka had told him everything, so with the words in mind, he set about to pick up where he was struggling...but now he decided he needed all the help he could get if just the inspiration that was his wife's face wasn't enough. _Which leaves only one option._

But then came the time for the attendance of the holiday ritual in the square. He had to put down his carving tools until tomorrow. So he went to where she was kneeling by the fire getting the tea ready. "Hinata! Let's go to the holiday ritual," he said. At her slight furrow of the brows, he added, "There's just no way I can imagine EYES for the goddess. It may be my last chance to ask the Kami for help. We can go together." He took both of her hands into his, looking deep into her eyes and pleading she would agree.

"The priest insists on the compassionate gaze. I have your face as inspiration, but somehow I can't visualize the gaze in her eyes. So I feel asking the gods for help will have to work." He smiled. "I am almost finished, so if you come, we can ask them together."

Surprisingly, she agreed. And they were going to take Boruto and Himawari with.

~o~

 _We are back again. And for me to see that shaman again..._

She was greatly afraid, though she tried not to let it be seen. And somehow she felt like it was a bad mistake to be here, but she couldn't just disappoint Naruto because he needed the gods' help in this last ditch effort. Boruto was excited, and he got to carry the baby in that strong hold of his; Himawari was so tired she was falling asleep already.

Just as she guessed: that holy man was there, boiling herbs in the pot as he chanted the Buddha's word. Seeing this, Boruto got excited and called out the bubbles he saw. His father called his name and started to chase after him, leaving her behind to hide behind a few people, holding her breath as her heart was thudding with her prayer: _please, not tonight._

But as she feared, he saw her. Quickly but quietly, she began to slip away through the praying crowd, and she barely dodged the boiling sparks that were coming her way.

Hinata was crossing the bridge, lavender and white kimono gathered in both hands, and didn't stop until she reached the end which started into the forest and the cottages - but it was there she was also greeted by an unwanted visitor whom she never thought she would see in a place like this. "Y-you!" she said angrily, containing her fright which in turn made him smirk.

Three of his men came in after and she found herself surrounded. One of them struck her across the face, but it was nothing compared to the way her father used to strike her before he cast her out into the snow. Hinata tried to scream for help, tried to run, but she was dragged away towards those buildings, where one door was opened, and she was shoved inside. _He_ followed soon after, and he locked the door behind him.

Hinata found herself on the ground, but as she glared at him, she picked herself up. She tried to flee again, but he was on her, pushing himself against her and up against a wall. "At last," Toneri said in delight, "my desire will be carried out. You're even more beautiful when you're afraid, I see it now. But that resistant fire makes it much sweeter..."

A hand came up and yanked down the front of her garment, exposing her shoulder and the top curve of her breast. "You have such white skin. I've never seen a woman with such skin. I really have dreamed so long of undressing you, Hinata. To have this damned kimono removed and to see all of your beautiful skin!" Now that was the last straw, and she threw her head forward, smashing his forehead with such an impact that left him with a huge headache but had no real effect on her.

She was several feet away from him now, pulling the fabric back over herself. He pushed her too far to the point her temper reached the highest point, and not boiling.

She didn't want to do this, but what else could she do?

When she looked at him, just as she did what he wanted - and yes, she removed her kimono to show all of herself to him - what he was gifted with wasn't what he expected. It was exactly what Naruto saw that night in the snowstorm.

Only unlike he, Toneri actually _screamed_ when he beheld that the woman of his sinful lust was none other than the feared Woman of the Snow.

The windows opened just as SNOW blew in, turning out the candles inside, and coating the beams with frost and icicles. Thus the door which he'd locked purposefully was frozen so he couldn't escape his fate. "Y- _Yuki-onna!_ " Toneri howled, back still against the wall, unable to retreat to the side as she advanced on him.

"Yes, this is who and what I really am," Hinata said icily, eyes devoid of the sprightly lavender hints, now cold snowy white like the rest of her body. "I must kill anyone who has seen my true appearance. You who are guilty of many things will be one I won't regret, unlike several I never knew of..." _Including old man Jiraiya, Naruto's mentor, who had only been a survival source, inexcusable..._

In his terror, Toneri frantically cried as he held up both hands before himself, "Yes, I am guilty! I...I..."

That fear was frozen on his face, his words dying on him as she didn't have a care in the world. Final words from useless scum like him who thought he was better than anyone like her husband were meaningless. As were those who followed him. When she reverted to her human self, the elements of her powers going back to her except for that on the corpse of her family's tormentor - _mostly mine_ \- she smirked.

 _How does it feel to have your passions cooled, you hypocritical, filthy bastard?_

But then, she heard the voices of his men outside, and that was her cue for the next in line. When the job was done, she let herself fade into the darkness and took the snow with her. It was still summer, so what was the point in letting it linger for someone to find?

Naruto and the children were most likely waiting for her or had already gone home after having not found her.

~o~

He and the children couldn't find Hinata after the services, assuming she must have gone back home. He never really bothered her about this, always thinking that she had no real religious beliefs, so he didn't ever ask her.

"Oh, Mom returned!" Boruto cried, rushing through the door as soon as it was opened. His excitement woke the baby, but Himawari only opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her little arms. Naruto held her in one arm as he turned around behind him to lock the door.

"You came home, and we were wondering where you were."

"Yeah, Mom, what happened?" their son asked, going up to her and hugging her, but she didn't answer - no, she _couldn't_ answer. Naruto saw why: she was very pale. Something had happened when they weren't looking, and he had a feeling she couldn't say it in front of their children, even if their daughter was too young to understand, but Boruto didn't need the impression so soon. _Oh, God, if that Toneri..._

That had to be it; that lecher either tried to or HAD taken advantage of his wife while they weren't aware of it. Blood boiled with vengeance. He didn't want to think about it, but his head started to spin with thoughts - until he saw the gaze in his wife's eyes when she made him look. It might mean Toneri did nothing, making him feel relief.

The next day, it was a brand new day - and it was his resolution to finish today at all costs. He felt the clarity when he prayed to the gods, but in the end would be his hands and his heart. Hinata was with him when he stood before it - and it was also that day they heard the news outside their window.

The bailiff had been killed, as were three of his servants. It was a strange death, but didn't say what. Naruto frowned to himself, but he was also glad that their enemy was gone and wouldn't bother them anymore.

However, they halted together when they reached the front door, and there stood a visitor with the harshest gaze on a wrinkled face: the shaman from the holiday ritual last night. "It's not necessary to look," he said coldly. "I have seen everything with my eyes."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man who had the nerve to come into his home uninvited. "Really? Who murdered the bailiff?" he demanded. "The one who harassed this family and my work - especially my _wife?"_

The man's eyes switched to Hinata beside him; from the corner of his eye, Naruto saw the sheer fright in hers. "I saw you six years ago, witch." _What - how DARE you call my wife -!_

"What are you saying to Hinata?" Naruto growled, clenching his fists.

"She is a _ghost_ \- a spirit of the snow. The _yuki-onna_ herself. I recognized her from years ago and last evening." The old man approached her and just about danced around in a confrontational circle. "It was not a simple death; he and his servants were found frozen as if their blood were drained from their bodies." His beady eyes flashed with the violence he inflicted on her when he raised his hand and struck her, sending her across the floor and then producing the branches he would use to douse in the boiling water at his ritual.

"It was you...you killed the bailiff in the little house near the temple! Vile ghost - _succubus_!"

Naruto snapped, roaring, "ENOUGH! Shaman -" He grabbed the old man's wrist which held those branches and pulled him away from Hinata who pulled herself together and inspected her minor injuries. That blow didn't even leave a mark on her face. "I won't allow such violence in my house. Get out before I call the authorities!"

The man pulled himself free and hissed. "It's your ghostly wife who must leave," he seethed, "and I'll prove it. There is a scar on her arm from the boiling water I splashed on her years ago. Look!" He was on her again, this time reaching down to grasp the pale lavender fabric of Hinata's kimono, but her husband acted and yanked the old dodder away from her.

"Get out now. I won't spare you despite you being a holy man." _I won't really kill you, because I won't go to hell for that. But you're pushing me too far..._

However, for some reason, he found himself doubting his own words. The old codger's words made him remember something, from so many years ago, which he'd forgotten until now when he looked at Hinata and then hearing the gruesome and unnatural manner in which Toneri and his men had died.

 _Snow...spirit..._

"...traitor," the shaman snarled before turning on his heel and leaving.

He and his wife were alone in shocked silence. He helped her stand up and held her close. "Don't worry, Hinata," he said softly. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're my wife and mother of my children. No one can break our happiness, not even the forces of nature..."

She clutched onto him, weeping desperately, and he just let her.

 _It feels like my soul was just cleansed and I can complete the work. I got the face I need right here._

Naruto let her go then to walk around the statue back there. Before had been a shadow, but now it was all clear...but something else troubled him. Especially what the shaman had said. "Hinata," he said quietly, looking up at her. She stood there staring at him without a word, waiting for him to continue. "That man said you were a ghost, but I don't believe it. But even if you were..." He paused there for a moment, thinking that because back then he had been younger and afraid, because he remembered HER sparing his life, and he didn't have it in himself to hate her since nature made her like that.

"...I wouldn't care and I wouldn't be afraid," he said finally, and her eyes lit up, but then it faded when he had to bring it up. "And that six-year-old scar - I don't believe that nonsense either. I only believe in good luck and not fairytales like most of everyone and that old doddering fool. Even if you had that burn, it was just his religious babbling and only a normal wound."

She had said nothing the entire time, looking down, and staying that way when he was still speaking - finally opening up about what happened just before he met her.

"I also remembered something that happened before our wedding. When I look at your kind face, I can't believe it ever happened at all. I used to fear, should still feel that way, that terrible evening it happened. I still don't know if it really happened or if I was dreaming. After all, it was late, dark and cold, so it's possible it wasn't real. I never told anyone about it..."

And so he told her: it was the night old Jiraiya, his mentor whom he dedicated this statue for, had frozen to death in his sleep up in the mountains. Six years ago exactly and that horrible snowstorm. In fact, he could still hear the howling wind now as he retold the events which involved the white woman - the Snow Woman of myth - who killed his master, drained his warm blood and left him in frozen sleep.

When he was done talking, he looked up at her, and there wasn't a readable expression on her face, except her eyes spoke of interest in a way that made him a little more than uneasy. A cold feeling ran up his spine...

~o~

She had never been so conflicted when she finally listened to him speak of that night - the night he swore on his life never to reveal to anyone - and yet he had right after that religious man left. _Oh, Naruto, you never should have..._

His blues were locked on her, waiting for her answer, as she fought with herself internally. The first wave was utter betrayal.

 _All these years I prayed for your silence many times. It was a pledge to life for us both. All this time as your wife, ever since my father threw me out in the snow and left me to die...all alone...I finally learned what it was like to be truly happy and with a purpose. When Boruto and Himawari were born, we were all together as a family. I prayed to never lose this happiness. But finally, you..._

 _I told you that if you breathed a word, I would show you my true face...and I would kill you._

The demonic side said he betrayed her, but there was something else that prevented her from speaking this out: he said he didn't know if it was a dream or not, but now that he thought of it, he wasn't scared anymore. He also didn't care if she was a spirit or not. That burn scar in her flesh could just be a regular injury from boiling water, for all he knew. He didn't believe in such things besides good and bad fortune. He didn't fault her for the old man's death, and that Toneri and his men got what they deserved - even if he didn't know SHE did the deed.

She did it to protect their family and anyone else who might have suffered.

It took all of her willpower to not let loose the storm in summertime.

No doubt what the other emotion was: compassion. Compassion overcame every wicked source thrown at them, like he said.

"...perhaps it was only a dream," she said at last, changing everything from the way it should have been. She wasn't human anymore, but here with him and the children asleep in their room for the afternoon which was becoming cloudy, foretelling of rain rather than her element...she was human inside as she made herself to be outside. "And if she had existed, she would have come and killed you at this moment."

Hinata finally looked up at him, smiled at him through tears she pushed back - with ice that froze them instead of her own hand, so that he didn't see - and then walked up to him, putting both hands on his face. "Just a dream," he repeated with a small smile of relief. She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Now go and finish your face. Make it excellent."

She watched him go, eager and determined, feeling so much better than before, and softly walked into the room where the six-year-old and the baby were soundly sleeping, standing where she was in the right side of the doorway with a heart warm as the summer sun.

 **I never realized this would be the end until I finally got here. I was literally crying when I was bringing it to life and then reread for errors. :')**

 **The original ending in the movie as well as the legend was the Snow Woman leaving after her husband finds out the truth, the reason being her a victim in her own story. She could have killed him as promised for breaking the vow to NEVER speak of that night, but she doesn't because of their son (children in Hearn's story). She ended up being the unlikely heroine like Hinata is, and when Yuki saves the day but also meets the devastating climax when she leaves her husband and son, she now knows all about human compassion combined with the nature of her ways she cannot help. She sacrificed her own happiness for her family, and it's here that Yosaku (the husband and sculptor Naruto is) finally has the compassionate face for the goddess he relentlessly searched for. He sees that look on his wife's face when she exhausts herself with her supernatural powers to save the patron's son from near death, and in her eyes when she left him and their son.**

 **In some other versions, Yuki-onna also spares him because when he told her, it didn't count as a broken promise as she wasn't essentially human; in a similar myth, she melted away afterwards and goes to the netherworld.**

 **I considered having this ending for NaruHina in here, but it was too huge a risk since we love them so much. And my friend who worships them equally would never want to read.**

 **I promise I never rushed this story, because it's all about flow. Sometimes a good story doesn't need too much. And if you add too much, the natural is all gone just for the sake of someone else. The two sequels to come MAY be the same length, or a little longer. Let's just wait and see.**

 **Meanwhile, review and thank you for the support. :D**


End file.
